Questions
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Two/Jamie, après War Games. Jamie est rendu à son époque, et il se pose des questions...


Titre : Questions

Titre : Questions

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : Doctor Who, post saison 6 (après War Games), pré-saison 6B, on va dire.

Pairing : Two/Jamie

Rating : PG 13 pour des images violentes

Genre : Niaiseux.

Notes : C'est une honte. On ne parle pas assez des anciennes séries de Doctor Who. Il n'y a pas assez de fics Dr. Who en français. Et il n'y a pas assez de Two/Jamie, qui est pourtant un couple fantastisque (aahhh, les jambes de Jamie en kilt !...), quasiment canon, et de surcroît un des plus adorables que j'aie jamais vus. Voici donc une goutte d'eau pour combler l'océan de vide.

Des questions, Jamie en avait plein la tête. Surtout lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé, il ne savait comment, au milieu de nulle part, coursé par un Habit Rouge. Il ne dut son salut qu'à sa force et ses réflexes, et en ce moment-même, les corbeaux avaient un nouveau repas qui les attendait, quelque part dans la lande écossaise. Il trouva un repli rocheux où il se cacha, et tremblait de froid, désorienté, perdu.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il ignorait où étaient ses alliés. Alexander ?... Non, Alex était mort. En tentant de les sauver. Où étaient le laird MacClaren, Kirsty ? Pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans la campagne, sans armes, sans provisions, sans raison ? Des images lui traversaient la tête, fugaces. Un marin et une jolie fille, blonds tous deux. Le garçon avait un drôle d'accent, et la langue bien pendue. La fille avait imploré quelqu'un de l'emmener avec eux. Il ne se souvenait pas. Ca le rendait fou.

Tout comme la gourde, qu'il avait prise sur le corps du soldat anglais, qui portait son nom, gravé dessus : John Torrington. Jamie était pourtant sûr de ne jamais avoir appris à lire. Il la déboucha et but une gorgée d'eau. Puis il tenta de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre sa route.

Des questions, Jamie s'en posait de plus en plus. Pourquoi il était là ? Où était le champ de bataille ? Qu'est-ce qu'était ce drôle d'appareil qu'il avait trouvé dans son sporran ? C'était un bracelet de cuir, qui s'attachait visiblement au poignet, avec au milieu une sorte de petite machine ronde, en verre. Ca ressemblait à une pendule, mais il était impossible que ç'en soit une. Elle était bien trop petite. La seule qu'il eût jamais vue trônait sur une commode, et pesait au moins trois kilos. Pourtant, la petite horloge du bracelet indiquait bel et bien l'heure.

Pendant la nuit, il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Des monstres tout en métal, hurlant des paroles de mort d'une voix monocorde, des soldats en armure, morts à l'intérieur. Des grands bonshommes couverts de fourrure. Une grande boîte bleue. Elle apparut devant lui, s'ouvrit. Il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là, en larmes. Et incapable de savoir pourquoi.

Jamie marchait encore et encore, sans but autre que de trouver âme qui vive. La seule maison qu'il avait trouvée était une bergerie abandonnée depuis peu. L'arbre qui poussait à l'entrée portait les cadavres pendus de ses propriétaires. Jamie s'était signé, était entré dans la maison et avait pris toutes les vivres qu'il pouvait porter, puis avait décroché les corps et les avait enterrés, comme en signe d'excuses. Des mélodies de flûte résonnaient à ses oreilles. Des voix féminines. L'une poussant des cris perçants, l'autre des exclamations exaspérées. _Docteur_. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Jamie marchait toujours. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, mais impossible de s'arrêter : la lande n'offrait aucun abri. Il devait attendre encore, trouver une maison, une caverne, un dolmen. N'importe quoi pour s'abriter de la pluie. Jamie avait de la chance : il trouva un petit bois juste avant le coucher du soleil. Il y entra, trouva derrière un mince rideau d'arbres un grand rocher sous lequel il s'abrita.

Il fit le compte des jours de marche qu'il pourrait faire avec la nourriture dont il disposait, et se reposa, lissant distraitement les franges de son sporran de la main… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

D'où venait ce sporran ? Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir acheté. Il l'avait reçu. De qui ?... Le Docteur. Encore. Pourquoi ce souvenir insaisissable lui causait un tel chagrin ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas. Il ne voyait que des images sans suite, un grand mouchoir en soie, des yeux intensément bleus, des cheveux sombres, des traits émaciés. Jamie se posait toujours plus de questions. Malgré la fatigue, il s'endormit difficilement, ce soir-là.

Jamie fut réveillé par un bruit lointain, effrayant, mais étrangement familier : comme une grosse machine qui soupirait à plusieurs reprises. Il se leva, un poing moite affermi sur sa dague, alla voir ce qui se passait en se cachant derrière les arbres, et le vit sortir de cette boîte bleue qu'il avait vue en rêve. Jamie était abasourdi de voir ainsi ces souvenirs bizarres se matérialiser, et la réalité écraser ses incertitudes. L'homme était petit, portait de drôles de vêtements froissés. Un grand mouchoir de soie lui sortait de la poche. Il avait l'air très heureux, fébrile et inquiet à la fois. Il vit le petit homme jeter un coup d'œil à la cantonnade, puis se mettre à marcher, visiblement en cherchant quelqu'un. Jamie sentit son cœur manquer un battement :

- Jamie ! Jamie, où es-tu ?

Jamie ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Ce Jamie que ce petit homme appelait, c'était lui. Il hésita un instant, puis sortit d'entre les arbres. Il n'osa pas appeler le petit homme. Jamie avait bien pensé l'appeler Docteur, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût son nom. Il se contenta de rester à vue. Le petit homme regardait dans la direction opposée au petit bois, vers la lande. Les pans de son habit voletaient dans l'air vif du matin. Puis il se retourna, et aperçut enfin Jamie.

- Jamie !!

Le visage du petit homme était transfiguré de joie ; il marcha à sa rencontre, trottant entre les pierres.

- Jamie, mon cher Jamie ! Quelle chance de te retrouver, et aussi vite !

Jamie ne répondit pas, mais sourit.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mon Jamie, nous devons partir. Je sais que ma question va te sembler quelque peu précipitée, mais veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Jamie ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux derniers jours était par trop bizarre. Mais la joie qu'il éprouvait en voyant ce petit homme était, elle, bien réelle. Tout comme la certitude que dornéavant, tout se passerait bien. Il hocha la tête et suivit aussitôt l'étrange personnage, et entra avec lui dans la boîte bleue. Il poussa une exclamation stupéfaite en constatant la taille de la cabine de pilotage.

- Eh oui, fit l'homme, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. Le TARDIS est plus grand…

- … A l'intérieur, compléta Jamie.

Le petit homme sourit, et s'activa aussitôt à appuyer sur divers boutons et leviers de la console de pilotage ; Jamie s'appliqua à ne toucher à rien. Une fois que le petit homme eut fini, il se tourna vers Jamie. La machine se mit à émettre ces bruits bizarres qui l'avaient réveillé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mon Jamie. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Je croyais que je ne parviendrais pas à te retrouver.

- Je suis là, maintenant, répondit tout simplement Jamie.

Il regarda le Docteur –maintenant, il était sûr que c'était là le nom du petit homme-, et se glissa le plus naturellement du monde dans ses bras grands ouverts. Le Docteur le serra très fort contre lui, l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Oh, Jamie, soupira-t-il.

Jamie se laissa faire. Il rendit son étreinte, heureux de sentir le corps du Docteur contre le sien, ses petites mains lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

Des questions, Jamie ne s'en posait plus. Il était enfin rentré à la maison.

Fin.


End file.
